The Prom
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Its Two months prom night and everyone's found a date except for two chipmunks can they find a date or are they to late


The Prom

description : Its prom night and everyone's found a date except for two chipmunks can they find a date or are they to late

Two months before prom

It was a normal day at westeastman High school all the kids were getting to there classes the same went on for the 17 chipmunks they all proceeded to home room mostly to start there day soon all the kids and chipmunks were in there seats .

" Kids I have something to tell you as we speak the prom committee is planning our first annual Prom now remember we want this to go smoothly we don't want any disasters unlike LAST YEAR Ryan Xander Jeremy I knew what you kids were doing any un lawful disruptions or kids causing such will be removed and will NOT be allowed to ever attend any school functions this is a formal dance so dress formal as for entertainment we are having a live band and yes this very band is in this very room" Said Miss ortega . All the kids eyes were glued on the famous world band Adam and the chipmunks .

" Wow Adam and the chipmunks as our live band this is awesome" said one student. " Oh I know its awesome I wonder what songs there going to play for us I can't wait" said another . " Alright kids settle down the songs they choose are up to them now the prom committee is also picked the location it was better to hold the prom at the international music awards the same place were the munks the munkators and our famous band Adam and the chipmunks performed" she added . "And the owner of the place said it was ok for us to use the international music awards for the prom a lot of planning and hard work will go into this I want everyone EVERYONE to put there best foot forward" she said .

Everyone knew who she was referring to the jocks thinking that they can't do anything thinking that there the best in the entire school . Every single chipmunk was asking his counterpart to the prom but when it came down to the two of the three lead singers they were just to embarrassed to go right ahead and do it and it was none other than a black clad chipmunk and a certain pink clad chipette . After all this was Adam's first prom and he didn't know what to do in a situation like this . All through out the day both Adam and Brittany avoided the question of the prom _" man I don't know if I should ask her I'm so nervous I'm afraid that she will shoot me down while she goes skipping off with another guy of course I'm always caught in a bad romance I just don't know what to do hmmm maybe dave can lend a hand but I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea maybe after school" _Thought Adam . As he sat through science he knew what he had to do after school talk to dave and see what he says about this whole situation .

_**Later on that day **_

_**after school **_

Soon all the kids were taking the bus all 17 chipmunks all hopped in daves car . Soon he pulled out of the school parking lot . " So how was school" he asked. " It was great anyway two months from now there's going to be a prom our first prom" said Brittany. Adam just stared out the window just thinking about whatever came to his mind until he felt a paw tap his shoulder snapping him out of his daze . "huh oh were home great" said Adam . He dashed out of the car and ran straight in the house and up into the shared bedroom . Wasting no time he looked the do's and don'ts of prom as he didn't know what to do while everyone else was watching tv Dave noticed something was on his mind and with caution he walked to the shared bedroom that he shared with the chipettes

" Hey Adam you have something you wanna share with me" asked Dave . " Uh yea would you shut the door and lock it" he asked . " Sure thing" replied dave . The others were so focused on watching TV that Brittany decided that dave wanted to talk to him about his school work or something . " Like Brittany said there's a prom coming up and i'm to damn nervous to ask her" said Adam .

" Oh I see so your too nervous to ask Brittany to the prom afraid that she might say no and go with someone else I was like you once nervous in a relationship with the most beautiful girl that I could have her name was Daphne so a week before my prom I asked her and it was my luck she wasn't going with anyone so we got dressed up and on that night I went to pick her up in my brand new 4 door SUV and with that we headed out to our favorite resturaunt of course her ex boyfriend Doug was there with his date but to only cause trouble at first he seemed to ignore us but we were dead wrong after we were finished I was heading up to pay the bill little did I know that I was about to walk into a mess he threw what appeared to be salad with ranch dressing at me it went all over my black suit the very suit that my dad let me borrow was ruined when Daphne saw this she to did the same thing to her Alyssa ruined her dress with an entire bottle of ketchup they both laughed and walked out since they both payed the bill the cooks were nice enough to take us to the back were they cleaned my suit and her dress all she had on was a thong a bra and underwear lucky me I told her . _**"My dad's going to kill me for this" I said . " Don't worry i'm sure your dad will understand that doug and Alyssa did this" said Daphne . Then it hit her . Her mom gave her that dress it was black with white lace all over the dress its self was a black strapless with a zipper in the back . " Aw crap my mom's also goin to kill me for this seems your not the only one" she added . " I know but as soon as I get the chance I'm going to beat the living crap out of him for ruining my suit and our date" I said angrily . " same here my mom and your dad wouldn't approve frankly I don't care at this point this date was to mark our one year anniversary together and now its ruined" she replied . I noticed that tears were starting to form in her eyes and I told her to not cry we can still have an anniversary it doesn't matter where it only matters as long as we have each other. Finally the cooks came back with both my suit and her dress good as new . " IF those two EVER come back we are going to make sure that they pay for the damage to your suit and your dress sweetie" said Alice . And with that we got dressed up again and we both headed out to my SUV and drove over to the prom . **_And with that my prom turned out alright oh as for Doug and Alyssa we did beat the living crap out of both them as for a little payback for what they did to us luckily no one caught us in the act but the kids did surround us and and cheer us on and in the end they said that we were going to regret it and with that I never saw those two again" said Dave finishing up his tale . " I'm still unsure as to weather to ask her out to the prom" said Adam . And with that dave walked out knowing he tried

_**a week before the prom **_

Finally Adam had the courage to walk up to Brittany who was chatting with some of her friends . " Excuse me Britt can I talk to you" asked Adam . " Sure thing whats up"she said . " Brittany I know that I have been avoiding you but its about the prom Brittany Seville will you go with me to the prom" Asked Adam . " Go one Britt this guy really means it" said one of her friends . " Yea take a chance with him after all you two are quite an item" said another . " Alright i'm glad that you asked me no wonder you were so nervous but yes I will go with you to the prom" said Brittany . The first chance that he got was he kissed her in front of everyone some guys gagged the jocks ignored the scene in front of them the other guys and the girls all 'awwe'd them . " Now that's so sweet and romantic" said Misty . And with that Both Adam and Brittany broke apart for air . " You know I hope we don't get into trouble for this" she said . "Oh don't worry cause I got a plan for entertainment" said Adam . That day after school Dave took the others for getting there tux's but Adam already had one that Clare gave him it was a dress coat that he had it came with dress shoes all he had to add to it was none other than some black jeans and black socks a black cap and sunglasses . By the time the boys were done getting there tuxes the girls went out for dress shopping three hours later they came back with there dresses along with accessories and makeup

_**The day of the prom **_

The chipmunks and chipettes were getting ready for the prom. The girls were already getting dressed and heading down stairs in stylish dresses in there colors and each one was more breathtaking than the last one . Finally Adam came down in a black tux until Alvin removed his sunglasses and tucked them on the inside of his dress coat . " I think you look great even with out them on" whispered alvin . " Thanks means a lot I suppose you saw me asking Britt out?" whispered Adam . " Oh yea quite the scene there dude and a very interesting one at that" replied Alvin. So finally Brittany came down wearing a pink lavender strapless dress with black lace and a zipper in the back she had on mascera and eye liner and black lipstick on as well and diamond pearl earings to with it bracelets to with the dress and makeup . If looks could kill then Adam would have fallen backwards an awe of the sight he saw before him . " Wow Britt you look drop dead gorgeous" said Adam. Brittany blushed and realized that he was right she was gorgeous no matter what she wore . " Alright people everyone got there phones" Asked dave . Everyone showed there phones weather it was an Iphone a Droid a Nokia or a Motorrolla flip phone . " Alright good now say CHEESEBALLS" said Dave . "CHEESEBALLS" they all shouted back . And the picture was snapped . " Alright people take lots of pictures and have a good time" he said and soon the 17 chipmunks left to go to the prom . They all gotten into a limo and were driven to the internationl music awards where they gotten there award for best song and best Album . By the time they arrived they started to dance to the music that was playing it was a slow song Livin on a prayer by Bonjovi . As soon as the song was over Dr. Rubin came onto the stage . " Alright people I have an anoucment to make I want to thank all the students at westeastman high school for making this prom possible and our live entertainment is none other than Adam and the chipmunks and they get to play whatever song that they want to" she said and with that she left the stage for the Band to emerge . Alright people how are you all tonight" Said Adam. " Well that's good cause we are your live entertainment so then get ready for a prom that you won't soon forget" said Alvin and with that they jumped into a song that they were familier with

Brittany:Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Ba-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Caught in a bad romance_

Adam and Brittany : _I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as its __free__  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand

_I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_

Brittany : _You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance_

Adam Alvin and Brittany : _I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Brittany :_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Adam and Brittany : _I want your horror  
I want your design  
Cause youre a criminal  
As long as your mine  
__I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_

Alvin and Brittany : _I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby, you're sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_

Adam Alvin and Brittany : _You know that I want you  
('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, bad romance_

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

_Want your bad romance_

Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Make them Munks go crazy

Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move them Munks go crazy

I want your lovin'  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I dont wanna be friends

J'veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revenge  
J'veux ton amour  
I dont wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I dont wanna be friends  
Caught in a bad romance  
I dont wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance

_Caught in a bad romance  
Want your bad romance!_

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance  
Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

As soon as they finished the crowd of kids went wild . " Well glad you enjoyed that it was from our hit soundtrack from our hit movie Adam and the chipmunks Chipwrecked well here's another one" said Simon .

Katy :_I looked out this morning and the sun was gone  
Turned on some __music_ _to start my day  
I lost myself in a familiar song  
I closed my eyes and I slipped away_

Adam Alvin and Brittany : _It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
'till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away_

Simon and Jeanette: _So many people have come and gone  
__Their faces fade as the years go by  
Yet I still recall as I wander on  
as clear as the sun in the summer sky_

Paul and Sheryl : _It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
'till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away_

Eddie and Charlene : _When I'm tired and thinking cold  
I hide in my music, forget the day  
and dream of a girl I used to know  
I closed my eyes and she slipped away  
She slipped awa y. She slipped away._

Charlie John Dee Rebecca Cindy Jill and Eddie: _It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
'till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away _

" Well glad you all liked that one her's one you might know the tune to if you do then sing right along" said Eleanor .

Adam : _Once upon a time _

_Not so long ago_

Alvin and Brittany : _Tommy used to work on the docks _

_Union's been on strike _

_He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough _

_Gina works the diner all day _

_Working for her man, she brings home her pay _

_For love - for love _

Sheryl and Eddie : _She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got _

'_Cause it doesn't make a difference _

_If we make it or not _

_We've got each other and that's a lot _

_For love - we'll give it a shot _

Simon Paul Theodore Eleanor and Katy : _We're half way there _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _

_Livin' on a prayer _

Adam Alvin and Brittany : _Tommy got his six string in hock _

_Now he's holding in what he used _

_To make it talk - so tough, it's tough _

_Gina dreams of running away _

_When she cries in the night _

_Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday _

_We've got to hold on to what we've got _

'_Cause it doesn't make a difference _

_If we make it or not _

_We've got each other and that's a lot _

_For love - we'll give it a shot _

_We're half way there _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_We've got to hold on ready or not _

_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got _

_We're half way there _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _

_Livin' on a prayer _

" Alright one more song and its from our hit Album Adam and the chipmunks orginal motion picture soundtrack this very song is none other than the boys and girls of rock n roll" Said Adam and he handed the mic over to Brittany . " Alright then" she said and the music began

Brittany and the chipettes :_Sun goes down ,I'm just getting _

_i'm heading for the city lights _

_Radio blasting on the way to the club _

_Gonna Rock this town tonight _

_Your living in a mans world _

_they tell us _

_but we aint gonna buy it _

_the things there trying to sell us NOW_

_Cause were the girls of rock n roll _

(_ooooooooh oh!)_

_Yea ere the girls of rock n roll _

(_Rock n roll ol ol ah!) _

Alvin and the chipmunks : _OH YEAH Curtins up _

_and i'm ready to go My guitar's in my hands _

_there's nothing more than i'd rather do _

_Than play in rock n roll band _

_What we have is what we will be given _

_Headed for the top _

(_Don't you know)_

_we'll never stop believing Now _

_Cause were the boys of rock n roll _

(_you'd better believe it yea yea yea)_

_Yea were ,The Boys of Rock n roll_

(_Rock n roll oh!)_

Brittany and the chipettes: _we are the girls we are the girls _

_we are the girls of rock n rolll_

Alvin and the chipmunks : _we are the boys we are the boys_

_we are the boys of Rock n roll _

Alvin and the chipmunks : _Cause were the boys of rock n roll _

(_ooooh oh oh oh)_

Brittany and the chipettes : _Yea were the girls of rock n roll _

(_Better be believing cause we are)_

Alvin and the chipmunks : _Yea were the boys of rock n roll _

(_Rock n roll )_

Brittany and the chipettes : _Yea were the girls of rock n roll _

( _Rock n roll rock n roll rock n roll )_

Alvin and the chipmunks : _Yea were the boys of rock n roll _

( _Gonna rock n roll and roll n rock and roll and rock and roll)_

Brittany and the chipettes : _Yea were the girls of rock n roll _

(_Gonna Rock n roll)_

the audience was blown away but danced the the rhythm of the entire song even was dancing herself . " where gonna take a break but don't you go nowhere" said Adam. The girls headed to the washroom to touch up there makeup and the guys to use the john . 5Minutes later they remerged with a song that they wanted to sing for a long time . " Alright this is an old Classic so you might rember the lyrics to this very hit" said Jeanette .

Alvin Adam and Brittany _:I told the witch doctor, I was in love with you  
I told the witch doctor, I was in love with you  
And than the witch doctor, he told me what to do  
He said that_

Simon Jeanette and Katy: _ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang  
__ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang_

Eleanor Sheryl Charlene and Charlie : _I told the witch doctor, you didn't love me true  
I told the witch doctor, you didn't love me nice  
And than the witch doctor, he gave me this advice  
He said that_

Simon Jeanette and Katy: _ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang_

John Dee and Rebecca _You been keeping love from me just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
So I went out to find myself a guy that's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart_

_My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to say_  
_My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you_

Simon Jeanette and Katy : _ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang_

Theodore Paul and Cindy: _You been keeping love from me just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
__So I went out to find myself a guy that's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart_

_My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to say  
My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you_

_Oh, baby_  
Simon Jeanette and Katy :_ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang (come on and)  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabang bang_

_ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang_

And with that the final song ended with a bang . " Well glad you like it ok everyone have a GREAT prom" said Theodore . And with that they headed off stage to get back to dancing and take more pictures . By the time the final dance was starting all the other chipmunks and chipettes were dancing execpt for Adam and Brittany . " May I have this dance my lady" he asked . " Why certainly my good sir" she replied . And with that they danced the final dance . Soon the prom was over and they all headed back to there limo to head on home . " Man talk about a total wipe out" said Adam . Everyone was asleep except for Brittany . " Yea I know and we chose some great songs as well that's what made the prom awesome and munktastic something that not even we girls can forget" she said before letting the sleep claim her. Finally they all got home safely Adam and the guys had enough strength left in them to carry the girls bridal style into the house and over to the couch were they went to sleep and had dreams of the prom just a few hours ago


End file.
